contigo
by Rosella Black
Summary: secuela de "volver a ti" un poquito más de la vida de estos enamorados y su hija


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama.

_**Dedicado a mi hermanito… y a todas(os) las (os) que me agregaron a favoritos y/o me dejaron comentarios, se los agradezco muchísimo.**_

_Tus ojos me hablan con mudas palabras, comencé a amarte porque tus ojos me decían lo que tus silencios callaban._

**CONTIGO…**

Secuela de volver a ti

Bella había luchado por su vida en muchas ocasiones pero nunca, ni ante la más peligrosa operación sintió tal ansiedad como cuando tubo que presentarse ante sus padres y los de Edward. Ellos no sabían que estaba viva, menos que tenía una hija. Edward había guardado sus secretos solo para él por demasiado tiempo.

La casa de Carlisle cullen y su mujer, Esme, era una hermosa mansión ubicada en un barrio exclusivo de aquella inmensa ciudad, con inmensos jardines llenos de flores de todos colores y grandiosas fuentes que había sido legada de generación en generación, así como una inmensa fortuna familiar, por el linaje de los cullen, los vecinos, eran nada más ni nada menos que Charlie y Renee Swan, los padres de Bella, millonarios dueños y directores de uno de los grupos empresariales más renombrados. Justamente allí, a esas dos casas debía dirigirse Bella.

El día escogido por bella para hacer su entrada no fue cualquier día, sino que era el cumpleaños de Carlisle, el padre de Edward, por lo que ella sabía estarían las dos familias, la de Edward y la suya, reunidas en una amigable cena como todos los años, era una tradición que ni su ausencia había podido romper. Iba vestida con un vestido negro sencillo pero elegante, había dejado a su pequeña en el hospital, junto con su padre esperando que lo dieran de alta.

Al enfrentarse a las enormes puertas de blanca madera de la inmensa casa de los cullen un mareo le sobrevino, y la suave brisa meció su cabello y le provocó un escalofrió, no era un síntoma de alguna enfermedad, era la fuerza de los recuerdos dolorosos que se impactaban contra ella, la fuerza de la culpa que cargaba, la culpa de haber abandonado a su familia. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y ella la limpió con brusquedad y tocó la puerta.

Al entrar y ser recibida por la choqueada ama de llaves la hicieron pasar al gran comedor de estilo victoriano, cuando el mayordomo, el señor Sam, anunció la llegada de la señorita Swan todos se quedaron en silencio, entonces Bella apareció por las puertas de cristal frente a las dos familias en pleno. Hubo un gran revuelo, muchas lágrimas y desmayos por parte de Alice, la hermana de Edward y Rosali, la cuñada de Bella, para Isabella fue como un borrón, primero estaba en la puerta luego en brazos de su madre, de su padre y otro más, era demasiado el dolor como para callar y demasiada la angustia como para hablar, si los demás habían sufrido nadie podía imaginar lo que ella había enfrentado sola, con un bebe recién nacido, ni ella misma lo había notado hasta que se vio cara a cara con su feliz pasado, por lo que se encontró repitiendo mil veces perdón a lo largo de la noche. La fiesta terminó diez minutos luego de llegar Bella, pues eso se demoró las ambulancias en llegar y llevarse a los catatónicos familiares de la reaparecida Bella Swan.

La familia de ambos sufrió un shock ante la llegada de Bella y no era para menos, de un día para otro aparecía luego de haberla dado por muerta por muchos años, además con una hija que era la viva imagen de su madre y de Edward. Fue muy duro para Emmet, el hermano de Bella y para Alice la hermana de Edward y mejor amiga de Bella. La relación de Bella con ellos dos fue muy tensa y un poco agresiva al principio pero pronto fue mejorando. Con el paso de las semanas se fueron acostumbrando, primero fueron pequeños gestos como conversar de temas banales, ser amables y evitar los temas dolorosos hasta llegar, luego de dos meses, a ser tan unidos como alguna vez fueron, a llenar las casas con sus risas, a jugar en el jardín, a ser una sola gran familia.

La recuperación de Edward fue lenta, pero la dedicación de Bella y Reneesme dejaban a todos sin palabras, el mismo Edward al ver la dulzura con la que lo trataban muchas veces no pudo aguantar las lagrimas. Él experimentó lo que dicen " una acción vale más que mil palabras" su hija y su prometida eran tan atentas, tan amorosas, siempre lo miraban con una mirada tan dulce que nunca, jamás, desde que volvieran, había dudado de la promesa de Bella de nunca más alejarse, bastaba solo una mirada para que él supiera, con toda certeza que ella lo amaba.

La boda se celebró en otoño, un día inusualmente despejado, parecía como si el cielo se hubiera abierto solo para observarlos, ella con un vestido blanco muy elegante y él con un esmoquin negro, ante un altar en aquel muelle que los vio tantas veces lleno de flores blancas, allí frente al mar fue donde ellos hicieron sus votos acompañados solo de los más cercanos.

La vida de casados fue difícil, la enfermedad de Bella la había dejado muy débil y estaba constantemente enferma, Edward la cuidaba como si fuera una flor de cristal y ella se sentía inútil. Cuando ella se volvió más fuerte volvió a estudiar, nada más ni nada menos que literatura , llevaba en su corazón escrita una historia de amor por lo que no le fue difícil descifrar la de otros.

El matrimonio estuvo en calma por un año antes de la muerte de los padres de Edward, fue un golpe duro, un accidente de coche luego de las vacaciones dos días antes del cumpleaños de Edward, fue sin lugar a dudas una nueva gran prueba para su amor, pero lo lograron, por que sabían que ellos se habían ido felices, la noche antes de morir Bella les había contado que estaba embarazada de dos meses para felicidad de la familia y consternación de un sorprendido Edward.

El segundo embarazo de bella fue de un barón, el pequeño Jacob, ese periodo fue el punto critico de la relación de Edward y Bella, por primera vez Edward tubo que dejarla ir y dejarla demostrar cuan fuerte era en realidad, fue tan duro que pensó que moriría pero fue una sabia decisión, la estaba asfixiando con sus extremos cuidados y ni siquiera lo había notado. Edward tenía unos ojos que lo guiaban, Reneesme acudió a tiempo y con solo una mirada hizo entender a su padre. El bebe nació sano, con hermosos ojos chocolate y suave cabello cobrizo, era una copia de su padre.

Los hijos de Bella y Edward fueron para sus padres una fuente de alegría y orgullo, ambos decidieron ser médicos y continuar con a fundación que habían formado sus padres, les dieron seis nietos. La hermosa Reneesme tuvo dos, una parejita de mellizos y Jacob tubo dos niños y dos niñas con su esposa Leah.

La vida es dura y Edward y Bella supieron apreciarlo durante su juventud, antes que se dieran cuenta ya eran adultos maduros, antes que lo notaran los problemas ya no fueron tan graves, su amor se sello al fuego y ya nada podía separarles.

**Fin**

_**Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Rosella Black.**_


End file.
